


Amoung Betas and Omegas

by Sora_Writes



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, M/M, beta, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Writes/pseuds/Sora_Writes
Summary: Fred met the omega of his dreams, his Fated, which would be great, if not for one thing. The omega was already marked by an alpha, so what is a beta like him supposed to do?! Especially when that Alpha happens to be a highly successful professor that the omega was crazy about since day one, leave it to Tadashi to be Mated with the top alpha of San Francisco, Robert Callaghan. What wins in the end, Fated or Mated?





	Amoung Betas and Omegas

Fred remembered meeting the omega he wished to print on.

 

He had been walking away from SFIT’s campus after signing up to be mascot for the Ninjas, it was then the feeling and amazing scent hit him. One smell of the lavender and raspberry scent and he got a feeling many had only once in a life time. It was his Fated.

 

Fated were life-long mates where a bond was established without a need to mate it was a feeling that just…made you know you were meant to be with that person. With the way that the world has changed, however, not everyone found their Fated. Perhaps that was why Fred was so excited that he immediately took off to find the other, his missing half. He didn’t have to run far, only to near the robotics’ lab, he was around the corner from the other, but he could see them perfectly. His Fated.

 

The other was a male with a strong build, defined jaw, cute brown doe eyes, and was just all around hot—it was a shock that the other smelled the scent of an omega when he’d expected the scent of an alpha due to his body’s build. As soon as he smelled that, his pace slowed, he stopped where he was with a smile, only hearing the loud beating of his heart. However, he did pick up on some of what the other was saying to an omega female who looked old enough to be his mother. He didn’t understand, but he knew it was very techie and intelligent.

 

The omega was perfect. He was bright both personality wise and smart-wise. What could he have done to deserve this omega? Fred wondered before stiffening as he noticed the other’s eyes haze over some. Fred ducked back around the corner right before the other could see him. Fred stayed there for a few minutes, trying to think of what to do. His Fated was here…he wanted to make a good impression, he thought it over a bit before coming up with a plan. Fred smiled and turned the corner only to feel his heart drop.

 

The other—his FATED was kissing someone. Not just that, he seemed to be really enjoying the other, older, male’s attention with his hands behind the other’s neck and pulling himself closer to them. Fred’s brain booted a bit more before he realized three things. 1) His Fated was obviously a student here, 2) the older male was Robert Callaghan (he knew because the man was all over the news most of the time), and 3) his Fated already had a mating mark on the side of his neck. Meaning he was taken… Meaning Fred found him too late…

 

Fred quickly moved and ran away, not looking back. He went home and pushed straight past a confused, but not showing it, Heathcliff to cry at his poor luck and broken heart. Yes, he didn’t technically know his Fated…but it felt like he did. That’s why they called the unknown bond fate. The Fated were two halves of one and were absolutely meant to be together and shared absolutely everything and yet nothing at the same time.

 

Once his tears had run out, he had laid back, staring at the ceiling as he processed everything more. The constant question of why had been answered. His Fated was a college student. He was still in school and that was rare, and adding that to a high ranked school like SFIT was unheard of.

 

Omegas only had to go to elementary school, middle school to high school was up to them, and college was out of the question unless they got written approval from their alpha. Meaning they had to have an alpha and even then, it was only allowed to be an “omega study”, such as nursing or anything involving child care such as teaching kindergarten. The other’s talk had made it obvious he was in the robotics program. So, it wouldn’t be a stretch to assume…his Fated was just using Callaghan and his position…correct?

 

No. His Fated seemed too sweet to be so cold hearted, so that couldn’t possibly be it…

 

He wasn’t sure if that made this hurt more or less…

 

* * *

 

 

The second time that Fred ran into his Fated, the other had found him.

 

Fred had gotten a call back to be SFIT’s mascot and had been talking happily to one of the council members that had given him the spot. They’d been talking about when Fred’s first appearance would be when the doors to the gymnasium practically slammed open. Fred looked over to see his raven haired Fated standing in the doorway, panting as if he ran a mini marathon and he looked it too. Before Fred could even react or register more than that, the omega grabbed his upper arm and dragged him into the nearby locker room. Fred finally got his wits and was about to say something finally, but it died again as the omega pulled him into a hug and nuzzled into his neck, exactly where Fred knew his beta smell came from.

 

“Fated…” The omega mumbled, staying there for a moment before growling softly. “You ran from me last time we met.” He said, pulling away with a pout, as if the omega wasn’t actually buffer and a small inch taller than the beta himself.

 

Anything Fred could have said was delayed as he took in the scent of the omega throughout their hug, only snapping out of it moments after the omega pulled away, the haze over his eyes snapping away in hurt and a bit of anger that the omega dared to say that after what Fred saw. “I didn’t see a point after seeing you kissing someone who’s obviously your Mated.” He replied sharply.

 

Fred wasn’t normally stand-offish, but he couldn’t help it, instincts were trying to take over.

 

The omega turned red in embracement and frowned before letting go of Fred completely, taking a step back, the haze from his own eyes slowly going away as well. “Y-you saw that?” He asked timidly, reaching a hand up to cover the mating mark.

 

Fred huffed and shook his head. “How could I miss it?” He questioned. “Why are you even here? Shouldn’t you be with your precious alpha?”

 

The omega pouted, his hand dropping and sighing, shaking his head. “I-It’s not like that...” He explained before realizing something and held out his hand. “I’m Tadashi.” He introduced himself finally after a moment to calm himself, offering a small smiled.

 

“Fred.” Fred answered but didn’t take the hand, crossing his arms over his chest instead.

 

Tadashi frowned at that and slowly pulled his hand back to his person, nursing it with his other hand as if it had somehow gotten hurt, and Fred hated to admit, he felt the hurt through their bond that had seemingly grown just from physically touching one another. “L-look… I’m sorry… I understand how you feel…b-but I never thought I’d meet you.” He defended. “It’s so rare for people to meet their Fated now in days… I-I’m sorry that our first…encounter wasn’t pleasant for you… I had smelled and tried to go after you, but then Robert came and…”

 

Fred stiffened. “Robert? So, you’re first name bases with him?” He questioned stiffly with an angry hiss.

 

Tadashi shrunk back some, realizing his mistake, acting a little bit too much like a cliché beta that if Fred wasn’t in his own instinct mode as well, he’d question it. “I—We… W-we’re Mated… You k-know that…you’ve…s-said it…”

 

“I was hoping you were just using him!” Fred admitted and Tadashi’s eyes widened, mouth going slack for a second before glaring at Fred, breaking his omega instincts just as fast as they took over. Before Fred even reacted or could feel the emotion through their bond, he felt his cheek stinging and a loud slap echoing off of the empty room’s walls. Soon after, he felt their bond and it stung even more like he’d been put in ice cold water as he felt the hurt and betrayal that rushed through from Tadashi. Finally, he noticed the tears in Tadashi’s eyes.

 

“I thought Fateds were supposed to know how their other feels! Just my luck, I’m the omega that gets the defective one!” Tadashi exploded and it hurt Fred more than the slap as the other just turned and left the locker room.

 

Or he tried to.

 

Fred didn’t know what came over him, but he stopped Tadashi from opening the door, and when the omega turned to presumably yell at him, Fred pinned him and pressed their lips together. Tadashi only gave two weak struggles before letting out a surprisingly happy sigh and returning the kiss. Fred felt relief and love through their bond that filled him with a new warmth.

 

* * *

 

 

If you asked either teen, they’d have no clue how they got here.

 

Fred had Tadashi pinned to the locker room bench, still kissing just as desperately and passionately, hands groping one another everywhere they could and thus, their clothing was bunched up and a complete mess. They just couldn’t get enough, and both were getting extremely aroused. Fred was leading in a way that he had never imagined that he would be capable of.

 

It was…primal.

 

Their kisses were sloppy and most times their teeth would clink against on another’s, however, that just seemed to add to the frantic movements. Tadashi’s hand clenched in Fred’s hair, tugging and pulling, the other rested at the back of Fred’s neck, pulling him close with his legs wrapped around his slim waist. Fred himself had one arm holding him up as the other hand traveled all over Tadashi, relishing in every happy sigh, shaky breath, and low moan he got from his Fated. It was hot, it was messy, in a public place, and it wasn’t how Fred imagined his first time going but felt so perfect in the moment.

 

It felt even better when his omega’s hand moved down to palm at the bulge poking at his baggy cargo shorts.

 

Before the beta and omega could get much further, Tadashi’s phone went off. “Leave it.” Fred growled, but once Tadashi noticed who’s name it was, primal instinct was lost and he quickly sat up, yelping as his forehead smacked into Fred’s own making Fred snap out of it as well, cradling where he was hit with a pout.

 

“R-Robert!” Tadashi greeted, cradling his own head. “Huh?... Yeah, I’m fine… Sorry I missed class, I got…busy showing our new mascot around.” He said over the phone with a smile, not looking to Fred anymore, which made Fred frown and get up and leave, fixing his clothes as he went.

 

It was just great thinking about what they almost did and how that would have felt to have he put his mark over Callaghan’s and claim Tadashi as his own…but that obviously wasn’t happening. It was a bit heartbreaking…he hoped that Tadashi felt it too or at least hurt that Fred just left without a word to him.

 

It’d serve the omega right.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Suggestions?
> 
> Please leave suggestions, I'm stuck XD


End file.
